


Three People, Two Worlds, One Love

by 101WingedWarrior101



Series: Unexplainable Fate; Inexplicable Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: Romance is in the works.Worlds are colliding.Safety is a luxuryAnd this triois going to save them all.»»»»»»»»»»When Mark and Jinyoung meet the blonde-haired dimale in their backyard, sparks fly.Jackson feels an immidiate attraction to the couple, as they do to him.But the government is after him, and his own government will do anything to get him back.Jinyoung and Mark end up with more than they bargained for between keeping Jackson hidden and safe, and trying to deal with the new-found love for him.But more is at stake than just the three.A war is looming.Jackson is a valuable asset to both apposing governments.Jinyoung and Mark just want to love Jackson.Worlds are clashing.War is looming.And it's up to the trio to stop it.





	Three People, Two Worlds, One Love

Aakut swiveled his head from side to side, drinking in the sights of what might be his last view of his home for a long time; of course, he may not even be coming back.  
The path of stone beneath him seemed to stretch out untill it reached the horizon, but Aakut knew that there were towns brimming over the seemingly empty countryside.  
He sighed and refocused on the task at hand.  
In just a few minutes, he stood in front of a set of steps that moved continuously upwards into seemingly nothing.   
Aakut paused and surveyed the area for the last time.  
Checking to make sure he looked like what was expected of him, he paused and watched a ripple pass over his body.  
Aakut looked down at her female body for what she knew would be the last time.  
Sighing, she let the ripple pass back over herself again.  
Now Aakut allowed himself to step onto the steps.  
When he reached the top, he felt a momentary falling sensation.   
He watched hinself flicker once, twice, and then with detached emotions, watched the landscape slowly build itself up around him.  
Aakut felt like a stranger in his own body as he walked along the hallway, passing members of the work force and nodding slightly when they raised a hand and touched their shoulder with two fingers, their pointer and middle finger, thumb raised to the sky, in a gesture of respect.  
And then Aakut was stood in front of the only pair of doors in the entire building.  
He pushed them open and walked into the huge room, ignoring the clynical smell that hit him as soon as he stepped in.  
The doors thudded shut.  
Slowly, the man seated in front of him raised his hand to his shoulder.  
Aakut did the same.  
When they had gotten the formalities out of the way, the clean cut man relaxed.  
"So," he said, his voice gravely. "You did come."  
Aakut nodded. "I will not pass up this offer to help my planet."  
 The man nodded. "Good."  
Aakut surveyed him. "We have deliberated for many months whether to launch this program. Do you believe I am not ready?"  
The man laughed. "Quite the opposite. I am worried that you are too prepared." He stood up. "Let us go. There is no use for small talk; nor is there anything more to discuss. We need to hurry. Time is hurrying along without us."  
He stood up and gestured for Aakut to follow him among a narrow passageway.  
Aakut walked behind him, studying him from the back.  
He wondered what his name was, for names were precious and only trusted to your beloved.  
Before long, they stepped into a chamber that held a hulk of metal in the middle.  
Aakut already knew what he needed to do.  
Before he could climb in, the man stopped him. "Remember, your objective is to learn as much as you can. Do not make yourself well know. Do not make an impression on anyone. You will watch from the sidelines. The machines will share with you all you need to know. Do not reveal anything to anyone. And most of all," he stopped and fixed Aakut with a piercing stare, "do not get attached."  
Aakut nodded.   
The man continued. "Your name will be Jackson. It is a common name there, even if it sounds weird to us. And names are not sacred." He stopped and waved his hand. "The machine will make sure you know everything."  
He looked at Jackson. "Have you said your goodbyes?"  
Jackson laughed bitterly. "You know I have no one who cares. That's one reason why you choose me."  
The man laughed cruelly. "Just get in."  
Jacksom stepped into the machine in front of him.  
The glass chamber was there, waiting for him.  
Jackson lied down, inserted the needle, slipped the head piece on, and watched as the restraints closed loosly around his arms and his legs.   
As soon as they did, the door sealed shut and the glass lid closed down around Jackson.  
He felt no fear as he watched the roof opening above him.   
The glass shook as the rocket trembled.  
Jackson was faintly aware of the gas the flooded the chamber, the gas that would ensure he slept until he arrived at his destination.  
As the rocket tore off, and the force pressed down on him, Jackson's eyes slipped closed.  
And he knew no more.

\----------

Maybe it was minutes later, or an hour, or a day, or a week, or a month, or a year, that Jackson finally felt his brain start to work again.  
It wasn't in the sense that he could register anything around him; no, he still couldn't feel his limbs, nor hear anything, nor think freely.  
It was rather that a huge amount of information was being unloaded into his brain, and therefore, his mind had kickstarted just enough to receive and store this information.  
This was part of the plan. The government hadn't wanted Jackson to come out into the world looking like an idiot and having no idea what anything was or how to communicate.  
So they had devised a plan, as simple as it came, yet also devious, because there were several hurdles to cross.  
They had created a machine, designed only to be used once.  
It shared with Jackson everything about this other world, so strange and foreign that not even those who lived in it fully understood everything.  
But it was vital that Jackson knew everything and anything.  
The machine would share all the information, yes, but it just wasn't possible that the mind could remember everything while it was working to keep up with so many other things, like sight or smell.  
So they had placed Jackson in a death-like state, where nothing in his body was functioning; nor did it need to.  
When the time was right, his body would be jumpstarted.  
But for now, with his mind completely shut down, the gas that they had used to put Jackson under also had another feature.  
It would, in a sense, expand his memory for all that he would need to know.  
Then the machine would start up and begin to transfer the information.  
In addition to that, it would also tell all of the different languages and their characters.  
Jackson had been told that it wouldn’t be overwhelming when he woke up, but instead, more like his brain had sectioned off the different pieces of information and when he needed it, a ‘gate’ would be opened and he could access what he needed.  
So he laid there, surrounding in the mist of gas, the machine beeping quietly and the small ship he was in navigating through endless space in speeds of light that nothing before had ever been able to withstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> How are you all??   
> So, I would like to say this first:  
> I came up with this idea and worked on the description so I wouldn't forget it X3  
> I will not be updating until I get all of my other fanfics finished, so it may be a while.  
> Mianhae T^T  
> The reason I am already putting this out is so you can anticipate my next story and to just to give more time to discover it   
> Does that make sense?? >~<  
> Anyways, while I may not be updating soon, I hope you can wait for me ;-;  
> I'll be back~!  
> -WingedWarrior >w<  
> *hand heart*


End file.
